Ruined Chance Of Happiness ON HOLD
by Naygo
Summary: I never thought my love for him would be ruined by my own stubbornness. Antagoshipping, Corruptshipping, Dangershipping. Rape, anger and comfort.
1. Bakura

I missed my chance at happiness and I'll tell you my story. It was long ago that I unknowingly threw my chances away. If I could go back and change things, I would, but as I can't, I'll wallow in my hatred of my own stupidity. Yes, the king of thieves, Bakura is admitting he made a very unwise choice.

It was about a year ago when it happened. Seto Kaiba and I met two or three times a week for wonderful lust and cuddle time. Kaiba was the cuddly one, surprisingly. One night he asks a question and this is where it all goes wrong.

He held my hand, both of us panting, sweaty and flushed from our recent activities. Our fingers were laced comfortingly by our faces which were directed at each other. Seto gave a small smile and with his free hand, brushed the bangs from my face lovingly. We loved each other more then anything, but it was an unwritten rule that we couldn't say anything of the sort; both of us too proud to admit it. His normally ice eyes are more like a beautiful sparkling ocean and I could drift off in them dreamily. He looked into my blood red eyes before kissing my forehead.

"Bakura?" He called softly. I blink a little as to show I was listening, though I was confused at the time. We never spoke right after sex, another one of those unwritten rules I suppose. Seto looked into my eyes. I could tell he was looking for an answer for a question he had yet to ask. I waited patiently.

"…I know this isn't usual, but this is an unusual request on my part and I'm assuming you're confused." I felt his heart quicken as he spoke and his face tinged just a shade darker. Again I waited for his question.

". . ." He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He furrowed his brows, took and deep breath and looked at me as he gently exhaled through his mouth. ". . .Bakura. . . I want to marry you."

My eyes went wide and my heart had pounded wildly in my chest. My heart screamed at me to say yes and throw my arms around him and kiss him passionately, but my mind told me he'd broken the rules, he'd cheated and caught me off guard; a big no-no for me. So my eyes steeled themselves and my face is suddenly angry and the happiness of his question now brought unexpected anger that flared and ran quickly through my veins.

I sat up from lying down and glared down at him as I reach for my pants. "No." I said coldly. Somehow seeing his eyes fill with that horrified and scared sadness filled my heart with the same feelings plus guilt on top of that. I looked away quickly; making a disgusted and annoyed sound as I quickly dressed myself. I knew even back then Kaiba wouldn't want to see me again and I'd broken his heart. I knew simply because when I looked to say goodbye, his eyes had iced over and had tears spilling over the edge.

"Get out." He stated brokenly. "And never… come back." Seto's brokenness showed me that my one word and actions following with no explanation had hurt everything Kaiba and I had. I probably had held it even closer then Seto did because I had no one. He at least had Mokuba and KaibaCorp. I had no job, no money, no family and my Hikari had disowned me for being with Kaiba. If he knew I broke him so completely he'd have probably killed me. I had nowhere to go, I had nothing now. I had myself and maybe Malik and Marik. Marik was iffy to me though because I saw how he eyed Kaiba when he thought I wasn't looking.

I had left the Kaiba mansion and was looking around. I wondered if I could go ask either Malik or Ryou if I could have stayed with them, but I figured Ryou would have just slammed the door in my face or laugh and then slam the door in my face. So I had no choice but to ask Malik.

Yes, I had lived with Kaiba, despite only seeing him two or three days out of the week. He was a busy man after all. Making sure his brother is safe, running KaibaCorp and keeping me in his arms. The last being something he had a very hard time doing or so he thought. I used to love making him worry about where I was, who I was with and how long I'd be gone.

I used to think of him as a game to be played and thrown away when I was bored, but with Kaiba I couldn't throw him away so easily and I got very involved and I fell for him. Hard, might I add. He was my happiness, my heart, my mind… My everything. I loved him and now I've thrown him away because I was stupid and childish.

I found Malik's house and I was told I could stay there; probably because Malik had an eye on me for a lover. Honestly he could never fill Seto's shoes in that way. He was more like my best friend and I could never do that with him because it would have been rather… awkward. And Marik lives with him here, so that would be unpleasant to deal with.

About a year later I find Marik missing from the house more and more. This particular day he comes home at around three AM. He's happier then I'd ever seen him before and so I looked up from my novel with a brow cocked and took off my reading glasses. "You're sure happy. Can I ask why?" I asked politely. It was still his house and I was still only a guest.

Marik just grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He sounded a bit too happy at my curiousness and a wave of anger or dread surged through me without me knowing what it meant at the time. I looked at him a bit closer and notice something. His golden neck bracers were missing and he surely had had them when he had left the house this morning. In their place, though, was a hickey pretty close to his tanned ear which looked red and had small fading teeth marks. I understood a little more, but not the whole picture.

"Ah. You got laid." I stated and chuckled at myself for getting worked up, but something in my mind still didn't sit well with me.

Marik dropped his grin to a small smirk. "Do tell how you came to that conclusion." He basically had demanded of me and I cocked an eyebrow at his own stupidity.

"Well first of all, your golden neck braces are missing and I know you left with them this morning. You have a hickey right below your ear which has bite marks on it." I stated obviously.

Marik nodded and his malicious grin returned, as did that feeling of dread which crept into my throat. "This person I've committed to fully. He's everything I could have ever hoped for in a lover plus so much more. He's everything to me." The dreadful dryness of my throat became apparent and my eyes were locked onto Marik. "He's mine and I'm his now."

Now. He had said that deliberately and suddenly I was completely aware of the situation. While I was alone, sitting here reading a book, Kaiba was getting back on his feet, looking for someone to keep him safe and who he could protect and give his heart to without having to worry about being hurt like I had hurt him. And of all the people he chose, he chose Marik. _Marik_. I could feel my blood boiling and my anger was flaring in my eyes I was sure because Marik's grin doubled in size.

"What's the matter, Bakura? You look pretty angry." He had been mockingly as he casually began practically prancing, _prancing_, to his room. Before I or he knew it I was angrily pinning him to the wall, growling and panting in anger.

"Stay away from him." I hissed angrily. His eyes suddenly go from happy and cheerful to those icy cold violet eyes from Battle City. I could feel the anger showering over him in split seconds and suddenly I'm sent flying to the other end of the hallway with him pointing his Millennium Rod at me. How he'd gotten that back is still a mystery to me as the Millennium Items had been taken by the pharaoh when he had moved back to Egypt.

"Don't try and tell me who to stay away from. He doesn't want you anymore and he never will. You broke him down far too much for him to EVER want you again. I belong with him now. His past self told me I belonged with him. That priest of the pharaoh's. Seto is mine now, Bakura. So just stay the hell away from him. If I catch you near him, I won't hesitate to kill you." The tone of voice he was using I could tell he was serious, deadly serious.

He went into his room and locked the door as I had crawled to the couch. I never knew Kaiba finding love again would hurt so badly. That night, I had a dream about the distant past. About me and the priest.

"_Seth!" I chimed cheerfully as I stealthily slid into his sleeping chambers._

_Seth was sleeping peacefully in his soft canopy bed and had the cutest trail of saliva coming from his mouth. I smiled as I leaned over, pressing my tongue to his lower cheek and lick away the trail, causing him to jump in his sleep and wake. He looked around and saw me. He yawned and rubbed his eye. "Bakura?" He asked, happy but sleepily._

"_The one and only." Just as stealthily slid into his room I gently pinned him to his bed and straddled his hips. "Are you aware of just how adorable you are in your sleep?" My sentence caused him to blush deeply._

"_N-No…" He muttered, obviously he had been embarrassed. He looked up at me with those innocent, but justice seeking eyes. They were so big and beautiful; if they had been gems, they would have been ones I'd have stolen. "B-Bakura… you have to keep your voice down… If the pharaoh finds out you were here, we'd both be beheaded. You know that." He said worriedly. His voice was much gentler then Seto's and I smiled at him and leaned forward, capturing his lips and claiming them as my own as I'd done a million times before._

"_Do not fret, Seth. You know the pharaoh isn't smart enough to figure these things out." At Seth's silence I knew he agreed, but due to his loyalty, he stayed silent._

_After a passion filled night with Seth I sighed contently, playing with his hair absent mindedly. "How I wish to steal you away and never look back." I had stated and he sat up suddenly._

"_Bakura you know I couldn't go away with you like that. I have a duty, and my duty comes before my personal feelings."_

_I looked at him. "So if the Pharaoh asked you to kill me, would you?" I asked, honestly curious._

_Seth paused for a moment, his back still towards me. I see he's honestly thinking this over. Finally his answer came. ". . . Yes." Though I don't like his answer, I can't help but feel I deserve the answer I get._

"_I see. I cannot say I did not expect it. Your loyalty to your pharaoh is relentlessly sickening." I snort out._

"_It is not with the pharaoh that my loyalty lies, Bakura. It is with my country."_

I woke in cold sweat and panting. I felt like crying as I recalled last night's dream of Seth. I had had Seto in the past as Seth. Apparently Seth's spirit was still with the Rod and he was speaking to Marik. I rolled over on the couch onto my belly and I silently sobbed into it, warm wetness flowed freely from my eyes. I had wanted to apologize to Seto, but I assumed it was too late. Though I would still try. Tomorrow morning, I will apologize to Seto and try and patch things up and get him back.


	2. Marik

Okay so this chapter is awesome and has some fluff, angst and Marik talking to himself. Doesn't get much better XD Oh and the last chapter was in Bakura's point of view whereas this chapter is in Marik's point of view~! Don't bother asking. It'll only hurt your brain xD Should the next chapter be in Seto's point of view perhaps seeing as he is a vital role in this? Hmmm...

Well it's really up to you guys ^_^ Maybe I should do another in Bakura's point of view and then in Seto's? Then Bakura's again and then Marik's again and continue that pattern? I know I'm horrible with updating and making the same length chapters T__T I'm really trying! But School has me bending over backwards and making me take it up the tailpipe screaming for more when I can't really handle it... bleh.

* * *

How _dare_ Bakura try and tell me to stay away from Seto! _His _Seto! Bakura had nothing on him now! Who did he think he was, telling _me_ to stay away!?

I was currently on my way over to Seto's house, fuming from the previous night's encounter with the thief, but I couldn't let Seto know about what had happened once I got home. I also made a point not to wear those necklaces on my neck anymore as they now adorned Seto's neck in place of my own.

I smirk at the memory of asking him to put them on, the incident with the white haired one dissipating from my mind.

_I broke our passionate kiss to look Seto in his gorgeous blue eyes which were half lidded and darkened in lust, his cheeks dusted in pink, adorable blush. "Seto?"_

"_What, Marik…?" He asked, quite breathlessly. Gods was he beautiful._

"_I have a present for you." I smirked. I didn't know if he really would want it, but I knew he'd look damn sexy in them._

"_You what? I don't need any presents…" He began arguing before I put my index finger on his lips, silencing his protests._

"_Shhh… I know you don't __**need**__ them, I want you to have them though. Just…" I paused grinning, showing my teeth. "Close your eyes and you'll get it. I promise." I kissed his nose for good measure. He huffed and did as I asked. I grinned, reaching around and undoing my golden chokers, gently clasping it onto his neck._

_He opened his eyes and looked at me questioningly as he touched the metal now shining on his pale neck. "Why… did you give these to me?"_

_I simply smirked. "I had to give you something to wear to show people you're mine." I said, seeing him smile shyly, I brought him forward and crushed our lips together again. This time, he was the one to pull away._

"_Alright… But now I have to claim you too." He leaned in and bit my newly revealed skin on my neck and I couldn't help but moan as he brought his tongue out to dance across my flesh before sucking on it. I never realized just how… sensitive the neck could be as I could feel waves of arousal rushing through my body._

Ah, good memories…

I walked into the large yard of Seto's mansion estate. I rolled my eyes. Was I truly necessary for him to have such a large house with only two, or sometimes three depending on who bottoms between me and Seto, occupants? Honestly…

I found myself smiling at the way Seto would be smirking at me if he had heard those thoughts. Gods I've fallen deep for him, haven't I? The evil Marik Ishtar has fallen for the cold anti-social CEO of KaibaCorp. I don't know if I should be happy or angry with this in mind. Then I thought of how much Seto smiles now that Bakura's out of his life and how I can make those lips twitch into at least a smirk even when he doesn't want to.

I sigh and pause at his front door, not quite ready to knock as I was once again lost in my musings. Dear sweet Seto… What have you done to me? You've tamed the lion without having to even try. You're mine and I'm yours equally. Again I sigh, unable to think quite right. Is this what happened with you and Bakura? My eyes hardened. I needed to know now and I knew Bakura wouldn't speak to me, let alone give me information on you, my icy eyed love.

I brought my hand up determinedly and knocked. When Seto opened the door, my heart melted and I couldn't help the grin that etched into my face which caused him to smile and pull me into his long arms embracing me tightly as he closed the door behind the both of us. He looked down at me and I looked up at him and soon enough there were no gaps between us as we connected to each other at the lips.

The deeper the kiss got the more I realized just how much I wanted to know more about the CEO. Soon we broke for air, both of us panting and slightly pink in the face. "Seto?" I decided now would be a good time to sit and talk about it. I knew Seto hadn't talked about his broken and fucked up relationship with Bakura and now would be a good time to let everything out. I don't know how he'd react to my mentioning it, but I knew it had to be done. If not for me then Seto. If not for me or him, then for us. Us. I liked the sound of that.

Seto looked at me questioningly. "Yes, Marik?" I loved how he said my name. It rolled off of his tongue with ease and it sounded almost like a sexy purr to me.

I smiled at him. "I want to know more. I know you're not going to like sharing the information, but I think it will help you, me and us. I want to know about why you and Bakura broke up. Not that I'm not happy for it in certain ways, but I'm really curious."

Seto's face darkened and he let me go completely. He didn't like where this was going and I knew it. I wouldn't let him run from this though, not from me. I would not make the same mistake Bakura did. I wouldn't lose Seto.

"Do we have to talk about **him**?" He asked, obviously not happy with me bringing Bakura up. It was a taboo, but I needed to know. I didn't want to be responsible for breaking Seto's heart again. It was Bakura's fault he was so… broken. I was currently working on building him up again. I'm happy to say it's beginning to work effectively.

"I know it hurts, Seto. But I want to know… I don't want to lose you so let me know what not to do." I said honestly. I couldn't imagine my life without the CEO anymore at least not since I got him. To me, he was absolutely perfect and I loved him more than anything I've ever had.

Seto sighed and turned, beginning to walk towards his living room, and I followed. "You really want to know?" He sighed again, sitting on the overly soft couch that adorned an otherwise blank wall.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." I stated, sitting by him and lacing our fingers together firmly and leaned on his shoulder gently, letting him know I was here for him.

"Alright… Fine… We were in bed, we just finished and it was sort of an unspoken law between the two of us that we never said any intimate words. Well… I was tired of waking up alone, waking up to nothing. So I broke our rule. I told him I wanted to marry him. He got angry and so I told him to leave and never come back." He said staring blankly at the opposing wall. I learned it's how he hides his pain. He had to if he wanted to protect Mokuba.

"Oh Seto…" I said sitting up and pulling his head into my chest. "…I love you Seto. With everything I am and have… We have no rules. We don't need them and I'll never leave you so long as we live." I spoke softly, no more than a whisper really.

Seto stiffened at my words which were spoken softly. Soon he wrapped his arms around my middle and buried his face into me as he began easing into me. I assumed it was because he was waiting so long to hear those words from someone who meant something to him, someone who wasn't his brother. Someone whom he loved back.

"Marik… I…" He took a shaky breath, moving to look up at me with slightly teary eyes. "I… love you too…" he swallowed hard, his bottom lip quivering a bit. "Please don't leave me…" He whispered brokenly, burying his face into me again.

I pet his hair and rubbed his back gently. "Shhh… Seto… It's okay… I told you… I'm not leaving you no matter what…. I love you… I have no reason to leave you…"

I heard a choked sob as Seto clutched to me tighter, as a lifeline. Gods I love him… Everything about him. He was so cold to other people, but to me… he was a small child who needed protecting. He was a gorgeous man who needed love. He was my lover, who deserved the world and everything in it. Most importantly, he was mine. I'm not a foolish one like Bakura to let something so precious slip through my fingers. Seto was fully in my grasp and I'd be damned if I'd let the cold hearted bastard go.


End file.
